


drowning

by TheStarsHaveAligned



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Gen, life escaping, senses getting numb, the usual agonic thing with souji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsHaveAligned/pseuds/TheStarsHaveAligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realization of dying comes as suddenly as diving into water; one second you are out and the next you are diving inside the waters, eyes tightly closed and preassure in your ears; life escaping, awareness of certain, close, and inexorable death. No longer haunting you; waiting. </p><p>Death is just awaiting for the moment you fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Okita's pov. setting... probably any after the ending fits.

Realization of dying comes as suddenly as diving into water; one second you are out and the next you are diving inside the waters, eyes tightly shut and preassure in your ears; life escaping, awareness of certain, close, and inexorable death. No longer hunting you; waiting.  
  
Death is just awaiting for the moment you fall.  
  
Suddenly those few minutes before your own demise lose meaning. It's as if time had ceased to exist and nothing held meaning anymore. Those few moments are probably worse than any kind death; you've not yet died but everything inside you feels dead. The loss of contact with reality, the loss of perception on your own limbs, the erratic heartbeat disappearing from your drumming ears and being replaced by a deaf buzz that distorts everything around you.  
  
You are out of this world but not yet in the other.  
  
This must be worse than death, surely.  
  
Your sight becomes a recollection of colors and forms and it all seems surreal. What was close to you now seems far away, the touch is strange, the sensations running through your body become alien and you cannot recognize the basic contours of what you are touching. You can't visually or tactile recognize what is around you. You can't even name it. You can't even voice it.  
  
The room does not spin around you, it just quietly and eerily expands and contracts and everytime you close your eyes to blink you wish you'd never open them again, but you don't die yet. The light turns darker by moments, shadowing everything around you and distorting it. You no longer know where you are, and no longer care.  
  
Gasping for air and not finding relief, throat parched and dry, air becomes something that itches and weights and you realize your own body is rejecting life.  
  
You are numb and cold and senseless. It's a matter of seconds. But never seconds have passed that slowly. With the last trace of consciousness you wonder how long. How long for another person this must have lasted. For how long have you been agonizing. How long your eternity meant for another person.  
  
It's probably your last sane thought.  
  
And then you are lifted, though you no longer recognize if it's roughly or not, if the room is upside down or if you are even inside that room. But your back is being pushed forward and then your chest is being pushed strongly in a rhythmical pattern, and you remember the sound of water running and then. Then as if someone had reached for you inside the water you are violently pulled from the nothingness and suddenly everything hurts.  
  
Breathing, opening your eyes and moving hurt. Your body is slowly recovering feeling and everything prickles, and you realize you are trembling as a leaf, the sensation of blood running again through your limbs itching and warming your cold skin.  
Your ears pick sounds before your eyes can become used to seeing again, and the first thing they recognize is a chimming sound, like a small bell, that becomes stronger and stronger until another sense comes back and synchs with sound. The feeling to your hands return and you find yourself being strongly gripped, held by another hand that squeezes yours so tightly you feel your pulse beating there. And finally your eyes focus and colors and forms make sense finally and you see her. Holding you for dear life, crying and smiling at the same time.  
  
And you thank these few seconds of grace before death, because they gave her time to save you. They gave you time to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was agonic to write.


End file.
